With automobiles costing over $20,000 on average, a vehicle represents a significant investment of capital for a family. Protecting the condition of the vehicle assures that it will last a long time and the cost of repair and diminution in value can be avoided. Proper vehicle upkeep includes not only mechanical adjustments but also keeping the vehicle exterior in good condition; that is, clean and free of damage such as dents and scratches.
The operators of parking garages try to maximize the number of vehicles that can be parked in a garage in part by minimizing space between vehicles. Additionally, homes having a garage or car port also have limited space and require close parking. When vehicles are parked very close to each other, the opening of a vehicle door may dent or scratch the adjacent vehicle or the subject vehicle itself because of an obstacle or other vehicle next to the door. Therefore, there is a need for a device to protect a parked vehicle from scratches and dents.